The present invention relates to a split axle cycle wheel and, more particularly, to a split axle cycle wheel for motorcycles.
A motorcycle (also called a motorbike, bike, or cycle) is a two or three wheeled motor vehicle. Motorcycles considerably vary with their intended task; e.g., long distance travel, navigating congested urban traffic, cruising, sport and racing, or off-road conditions. Motorcycles are one of the most affordable forms of motorized transport and, for most of the world's population, they are the most common type of motor vehicle
Currently motorcycles include wheels mounted to swing-arms by a single axle. The spokes within the wheels are fixed. Certain motorcycle riders enjoy customizing the design of their motorcycle. Since the spokes of the wheels are fixed, a user would have to acquire a whole new set of wheels to change the look of the wheels.
As can be seen, there is a need for a wheel of a motorcycle that facilitates interchangeability.